


Stay this night and many more

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Lucifer seduces Sam with cooking, M/M, but a lot of kissing and cuddling, only there is not much seducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow-up to Wrong Recipient, which was originally planned as a one-shot and now Sam and Lucifer are being cute together. For some reason, it always ends like this.</p><p>(Link to Wrong Recipient: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727698)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay this night and many more

**Author's Note:**

> This is a christmas present for Iship_lover who asked for a follow-up and made me squee with delight in doing so. Merry Christmas
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer was a marvelous cook. The scent of red wine and laurel permeated the air as soon as Sam stepped into the kitchen, brushing through his still damp hair. Lucifer lived down the road, only a short walk away. Sam had barely gotten out of the tub when he rang, same grin on his face that he had worn in the selfies he sent. He was dressed up nicely – or as nicely as you could in the ten minutes it had taken him from sending a naked selfie and showing up on Sam's front door with a bottle of red wine.

„I hope you have beer.“ was how Lucifer greeted him, unashamedly gawking at Sam's still naked chest. „This is for cooking.“

Sam confirmed the existence of beer in the close vicinity and soon after Lucifer had taken over the kitchen, using it so un-selfconsciously that Sam wondered if maybe he'd been here before.

„It's the same layout as in my flat.“ Lucifer said when Sam asked while offering a spoonful of sauce to him. It tasted good, rich and sweet. Sam made an appreciative noise, which had Lucifer blushing.

„And … well, everyone really puts their stuff in the mostly the same places, so …“ he stuttered.

He quickly caught himself though, checking on the noodles that bubbled on the stove and sending Sam off to prepare the dinner table.

 

Dinner tasted as exceptional as it smelled. Sam only barely kept himself from getting a third helping, noticing how Lucifer mostly watched him eat and gratiously made the kind of conversation that allowed Sam to answer with enthusiastic nods and humming sounds in various octaves.

He hadn't eaten that good in years. Technically Dean could cook, he only almost never bothered, opting instead for cheap fast food or fast and easy meals. And he thought using red wine in cooking was just a damn waste of good alcohol.

This was a welcome change, since Sam's own efforts in the kitchen had led to Dean banning him from the place „as long as we live and if there's a kitchen in the afterlife you're banned from there as well.“

 

„I take it you liked it then.“ Lucifer said. Amusement danced in his eyes.

„It was great. You cook a lot then?“

„Not as much anymore. I used to do it all the time for my younger brothers, but ever since I moved out there hasn't really been much opportunity to show off.“

„Your younger brothers? I've been wondering if Gabriel …“

„Yeah, the last name isn't just coincidence. Michael and me are the oldest.“ he said and added, by way of explaining. „Fraternal twins, though you wouldn't think it from looks alone. Then there's Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel. Anna is the youngest.“

Lucifer laughed at Sam's wide eyes. „Yeah, six children. Not as common anymore. I didn't even mention my half siblings.“

„Half siblings as well? You're kidding me.“

„You know Castiel? I think he's close with your brother.“

„Cas? Sure, he's hanging around all the time. You don't mean to say ...“

„Half brother on our father's side, together with Samandriel. Our father remarried and took the name of his new wife. I never met him, though. We didn't grow up together.“  
„Wow. But Cas is only a year under us. How come you never …?“

Sam could tell immediately he said something wrong. Lucifer didn't meet his eyes. He downed his beer in one long swig, drawing it out until the can was empty.

„Gabe is closer to the rest of the family. I'm not really what you'd call 'easy to get along with', especially during family dinners.“

There was a flash of something bitter crossing Lucifer's features, but he overplayed it with an easy smile.

 

„But nevermind that. I distinctly remember a stack of DVDs when I passed your living room. Care for a movie?“

 

And just like that the topic changed. Sam wanted to apologise for his rude behaviour but had enough tact to see that Lucifer cut this particular conversation short to preserve the mood. If things went well tonight, the time for deep conversations about family would come.

 

They bantered a while back and forth about which movie to watch, with Lucifer refusing everything with the name „Disney“ on it on grounds of it being for children.  
„Aww, come on. I swear I won't laugh at you if you have to cry.“ Sam teased.

„As if I ever cried. I'll have you know I watched Bambi once and I didn't so much as sniff.“

Lucifer managed to put so much righteous indignation in that it had Sam doubling over laughing.

„I'm serious. Lassie? I cheered for the trucks.“ he continued, fully aware that Sam was gasping for air and waving at him to stop. „Pocahontas? Completely on the side of the white man. The Fox and the Hound? I roped Dad into getting me into the Boy Scouts so I could learn how to make traps.“  
By the end of it Lucifer laughed himself, making him sound and look way more boyish than Sam would have ever given him credit for.

„Living up to the name then.“

„Oh, you have no idea.“

And _there_ was a kind of laughter that you usually only heard in movies after the watershed hour. 

It had Sam's toes curling.

 

They ended up watching  _Adam's Apples,_ a film so hilariously dark that Sam thought no one outside Scandinavia and indie movie clubs could appreciate it. But Lucifer, even though he was new to the whole concept of the Danish definition of comedy, enjoyed it all the same.

They dimmed the lights and snuggled together on the couch, a move that Sam felt should cross a line until he remembered they had seen each other naked. With that in mind he rested his chin on Lucifer's head, breathing in the scent of red wine, shampoo and the barest hint of cologne. It was something he had dearly missed ever since his last relationship. Another person's weight against his chest, their hair tickling his skin, their smell in his nose. Around halfway through the movie their fingers interwined under the blanket, through no conscious decision on either side. Every now and then Sam would concentrate on Lucifer breathing and remind himself that there was a living person who laid against him. Who chose to spend his time with him of all people, chuckling lightly at the doctor's detailed and graphic explanation of the priests medical history. He seemed completely transfixed on the movie, yet after a while he turned his head to face Sam. There wasn't really any argument against kissing right now, so Sam didn't hesitate. 

Their lips met to a brief kiss, barely touching, followed by another just as chaste. 

Sam loved these kinds of kisses. He's never been a big fan of tongue, not in this context, but he loved these small pecks, just feeling anothers lips on his own, the sensation of warmth and intimacy that came from the knowledge that even though the kisses were immediate and momentary, they chose them again and again. Each kiss was another statement standing by itself, saying „I chose to kiss you again.“ not just to keep kissing but to make the decision every time again. 

Lucifer smiled, Sam could feel it, a smile full of lazy contentment. It was almost dreamlike, the way everything seemed suddenly so far away, his whole world filled with the warmth of a blanket and a good memory in the making, paired with the one of Lucifer's body against his. The softness of all three making him drowsy.

Eventually they stopped kissing, instead resting their foreheads against each other, Sam's hand crossed with Lucifer's in his lap, squeezing it gently. Lucifer squeezed back,

„I really like kissing you.“ he confessed.

„I like kissing you, too.“ Sam said, feeling light-headed but unsupportive of the notion of ever returning to a world where he wasn't kissing Lucifer.

„Maybe we should do it more often.“

„Sounds like a plan.“

 

They kissed again then, and when Lucifer nudged his tongue playfully against Sam's lips, he nudged back, never going past Lucifers lips but taking only what he offered. There was no invasion, no robbing each other's breath, but for the first time Sam  _tasted_ Lucifer and he found he rather liked it. 

By the time Sam let up in licking and tasting every inch of Lucifer's lips and tongue, Lucifer was breathless. He had disentangled his hand and raised it up to Sam's cheek, touching it lightly, almost reverently, all while Sam peppered his face with kisses, starting at the corner of his mouth, kissing in circles along his cheek and up this temples. Lucifer's laugh as Sam kissed his eyelids was breathy and full of surprise, as if he hadn't previously known that this was a spot that could be kissed. 

His fingers found Sam's neck, tracing patterns that stopped and stuttered whenever Sam chose a new place for his kisses. Everytime his fingertips rested at one place Sam's skin grew hot under them, goosebumps spreading out from where Lucifer touched him over his entire body.

He raised both his hands and buried them in Lucifer's hair. He carded through soft locks, scratched lightly at his scalp just to feel him shudder. Lucifer didn't disappoint. From the way he pushed even closer, his face now buried in Sam's shirt, his fingers dropped from his neck and down to clutch at his arm he seemed to enjoy the attention.

 

„Feel good?“ Sam asked nonetheless, just to make sure. Lucifer nodded. 

„Speechless?“

Another nod, a bit more urgent. Sam realised he had stopped petting Lucifer and promptly resumed in doing so. Lucifer thanked him with a half suppressed moan and an effort to get even closer. By now he halfway sat in Sam's lap, leaning against him with all his weight. Sam had no doubt that Lucifer was ready to fall asleep like this.

„Wanna stay the night?“ he asked, turning to gently massaging Lucifer's shoulder and back. He as relaxed right now but Sam could feel knots there that had come from one night of studying hunched over a desk too many. One of these days he would have to get the oil and loosen all of these knots up.

„You couldn't _make_ me leave, Winchester.“ Lucifer said. His tone was serious, betrayed only by the sly grin Sam saw when he finally looked up.

It was a kissable grin so Sam kissed it, wondering how in the hell he should ever let go of this gorgeous man in his arms.

 

For now he didn't have to. Lucifer trailed close behind him on their way to bed, managed to touch him even as they brushed their teeth and changed into something more comfortable. He gave Lucifer one of his t-shirts, noting for future reference, that Lucifer looked scorching hot in his clothes that were, in fact, just long enough to barely cover his behind. His legs would make themselves good around Sam's waist, but for now they were content to simply cuddle up to each other in the bed, limbs entangled, Lucifer's feet tucked firmly between Sam's calves, seeking warmth. Sam shuddered at the contact of cold feet on his skin, but thought he could live with cold feet every night if it meant having the rest of Lucifer falling asleep in his arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Sam and Lucifer were watching does exist. Adam's Apples is a danish comedy with all that entails. Meaning that if you though British humour was black, you are in for a surprise. I always thought that with the overall symbolism and dark themes this would be a film every incarnation of Lucifer would greatly enjoy. I highly recommend it, because even if black humour is not for you, you can always watch it as a drama with devil-god analogies.


End file.
